1. Field
A dishwasher is provided, and more specifically, a dishwasher that prevents foreign materials from remaining lodged in a filter is provided.
2. Background
Generally, a dishwasher washes dishes by directing washing fluid onto wash items positioned therein. In detail, clean washing water received in a sump is directed onto dishes in the washer by a washing water injector, and is then returned to the sump and re-supplied to the washing water injecter via a filter apparatus in the sump. At the end of the wash cycle, the used washing water, together with foreign materials held in the filter apparatus, are discharged to the outside of the dishwasher.
Foreign materials accumulated in the filter apparatus during operation may generate flow resistance, thus reducing the flow rate of the washing water passing through the filter apparatus. This reduced flow rate may impact the washing performance of the dishwasher and overload a washing water pump that pumps the washing water. In addition, the foreign materials adhered to the filter are not easily removed, causing a bad odor in the inside of the washer due to decay of the foreign materials.